A data processing device (e.g., a mobile phone, a laptop computer) may be limited in utility thereof. For example, a user of a mobile phone may also possess a laptop computer and/or a television. The user may carry both the laptop computer and the mobile phone to work as the laptop computer may include valuable work data and the mobile phone may include phone numbers of contacts thereof. The laptop computer may be bulkier than the mobile phone and, therefore, the process of carrying both the devices may subject the user to inconvenience. Further, the user may forget to carry the mobile phone when mentally occupied.
In an example scenario where the user is on vacation and traveling in a car, the user may desire to watch a film or two scheduled on television to while away the driving time. The mobile phone of the user may not provide a capability therefor. Even though the mobile phone of the user may be a smart phone offering processing and/or storing facilities, the user may be limited by functionalities associated therewith.